


Pestilence

by novarama



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Fetish, Love Bites, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarama/pseuds/novarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Rai, a mirror, and too few regrets for the start of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pestilence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoSammich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoSammich/gifts).



> None-too-subtle implications ahead, but ultimately safe for…some places. Really short, for a bud. Not a single note about age (but it's better that you don't ask). Implied threesome and stuff. We’re all adults here right? Right.

It’d be mortifying - it should, even a week after the fact, be worrisome, at the least - if it wasn’t so damn hot to think about.

Raimundo stands before the thin, locker-sized mirror tucked away in his ‘room’ at the monk temple, naked as the day he was born, save for a pair of undies.  But really, even mostly naked, Rai’s skin is definitely  **covered**.

Covered in love bites and hickies, that is.

Dark tan spots stand from every corner of his being, it seems - some pulsing purple from bruising and others looking rather fresh.

Nibbled tan fingers carefully reach up to a tooth-mark ridden collarbone, shadowing over a particularly dark bite to the flesh before tracing all the way up to the side of his jaw, just under an ear that, not forty eight hours ago, had been tugged and smothered between a pair of the palest, pinkest lips he’d ever seen.

Raimundo swallows at the memory, mouth gone dry, and presses his fingers suddenly to the dark spot hidden just behind his earlobe - barely concealed with hair. One wrong turn of his head around his friends, though…

The Dragon of Wind doesn’t know if the thought is terrifying or arousing. Sleeping with not one, but two members of the Heylin force tended to blur particular lines - and crossing said lines was as thrilling as it was impairing to one’s (supposedly) good judgement. 

Then he remembers the marks Chase left below the line of his underpants, and figures anyone can only put up so much of  a fight against a temptation they were never fully against, to begin with. 

He and Jack, they’re only human; Chase is a force.

That, and the best surprise third of an unexpected threesome.

—

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans to make more. Not sure about it. It’s not really brought to light, but Rai is avoiding the big issue, here. (And no, it’s not that he’ll have to find a way to sneak cover up).


End file.
